Milo (Mars Needs Moms)
Milo is the main protagonist of Disney's Mars Needs Moms. He is a 9-year-old boy who after an argument with his mother, he goes on a mission to save her, who has been abducted by Martians so they can use her "momness" to raise their younglings. He is portrayed by Seth Green who voiced Chris Griffin from Family Guy, but because Green's voice was too mature, it was removed, and Milo was voiced by a young boy named Seth Dusky instead. Mars Needs Moms Milo is seen living with his mother, taking out the trash. Milo really wants to spend a summer vacation, but his mother assigns him chores, much to his dismay. After taking out the trash, Milo receives a call from his father, who tells him that he won't be able to make it back in time for a movie that he is going to watch due to his cancelled flight because of bad weather. As Milo's mother comforts him, he hands the phone to her and he becomes excited that he will be able to watch the film on TV if he eats all his dinner the same evening. After eating his dinner, he refuses to eat his broccoli as he didn't like that type of vegetable. His mother says to him that he won't be able to watch TV if he does not eat the broccoli. He instead feeds the broccoli to their pet cat Kujo, who vomits it out. As a result of this, his mother sends him to bed early which hurts and angers Milo. He leaves his clothes outside his room and starts jumping on his bed until his mother tells him to stop and says that her life would be better if she didn't have to be nagging towards him. Milo replies in anger that his life would be better without her, which deeply hurts his mother's feelings as she leaves in tears. Martian Abduction Later on, Milo begins to feel remorseful for what he said to Mom and decides to go and apologise to her. Putting a yellow jumper and sneakers on, he goes to find his mother, but he discovers that she has been taken by a group of aliens. He rushes out to save her but is caught on the ship and is taken to Mars with her. Because due to low oxygen, Milo loses consciousness as he is separated from his mother. Later, Milo finds himself in a prison with low gravity and tries to call for help. After the prison cell is opened, Milo is told by an unknown voice to jump down a trash chute, which he was forced to do in order to escape from the Martians. He lands in a trash covered place which he remarks: "It is awesome!". He stumbles into a group of Martians who are unable to understand English when he asks for his mother's whereabouts. A robot like cat appears and takes Milo away. Meeting Gribble As the robot cat, (TwoCat) drops him into a metal like house, Milo meets up with a human named Gribble who is childlike and hyperactive. After showing him his rooms around the metal house, Gribble realises that Milo's mother has been abducted by Martians and he explains the reason why the Martains are abducting human mothers: they find someone who is very good at controlling their children and they abduct the chosen mother, then place her into a machine that can extract the order and discipline out of the mother and plugs into the Nanny-bots where they can raise the female Martians, while the males are dumped down the chutes. Milo becomes stunned to learn that the process will also kill his mother when the Memory Extraction Machine extracts the "momness" from her and desperately wants to rescue her. Because he is so lonely, Gribble decides to help Milo and says to him that he has 7 hours to save his mother before the Sun rises when it starts the Memory Extraction Machine. He gives him equipment where the Martians won't be able to recognise him. Travelling Around Mars and Meeting Ki While travelling around the Martian society, Milo and Gribble's plan goes awry when Milo is caught by metal scanners and is brought into an elevator by two Martians for to see the Supervisor (who is his mother's abductor). Gribble hacks the elevator where he traps the Martians and lets Milo escape. Gribble's hideout is exposed and he is captured by Martians, as well his communicator is destroyed. Milo is trapped in a room where a window leads to a huge drop below, with no other choice, Milo is forced to climb across the ledge bravely and narrowly escapes detection. Milo meets up with a rebellious and friendly Martian named Ki, who likes to draw 1980's graffiti along the walls of Martian buildings, Milo slips and falls but Ki saves him and brings him to safety. After discovering that he is a human from Earth, Ki says that she does not harm humans as she finds their graffiti to be awesome (due to watching a graffiti video previously). Milo tells her that he is trying to find his mother, but Ki does not know anything of a parent or even love. After jumping down a trash chute and making his way to Gribble's hideout, Milo finds it destroyed and learns that he has 5 hours left to save his mother. He trips over something and finds a canister that has child clothing inside of it. He finds a shirt that has an image of Gribble as a child with his mother behind Niagera Falls. Milo realises that Gribble had came to Mars when he was a child and even learns his full name George Ribble. Saving Gribble and Learning Gribble's Past After reuniting with TwoCat, Milo learns that the Martians and the Supervisor is planning to execute Gribble at the shooting area and begins a rescue mission. Milo arrives in time before the Martians can execute Gribble and Ki happens to be there as well. She rebels against the Supervisor and hands Milo a lazer gun so he and Gribble can escape. Shooting the floor and knocking it down so he and Gribble can escape to the trash chutes. After reuniting with the male Martians, they are attacked by the female Martians but the two managed to escape by falling into a body of water. After reaching land and freeing Gribble from the handcuffs using the lazer gun, Gribble prepares to bail out on Milo and build himself a new home until Milo says his first name and hands him his shirt. Gribble takes it from Milo and then explains his story 20 years ago where the Martians chose his mother and he was unable to save her due to not knowing of what the Memory Extraction Machine was going to do to his mother. After her death. he became lonely and he blames himself for her death due to being an obedient kid. Convinced by his story, Gribble decides to help Milo save his mother before the same thing happens to him. Running into Ki who had escaped with TwoCat and they begin to make their way to the surface. Along the way, a romance ensues between Gribble and Ki and discovering an image of a Martian family, which brings an answer that Martians weren't always raised by machines and the Supervisor had lied to the Martians the whole time. Rescuing his Mother After escaping Martian guards and helping the male Martians escape from their prison pods, Milo, Gribble and Ki make it to the silo pod where they can use the Martian ship to escape to Earth after Milo saves his mother. Seeing a dozen Martians in the silo, Gribble lures them out by opening the hatch at the top of the silo and runs in with Milo and Ki (equipped with oxygen helmets) before locking the door to make sure that the Martians don't follow or stop them. Milo then climbs out of the silo and makes his way to rescue his mother who has a short amount of time before the Sun rises. He trips over a machine left by human astronauts and slips down a pit. He uses the gravity to escape from the pit until Gribble saves him and takes him to the memory extraction machine via a jet pack. While Gribble intends to stop the Supervisor and the Martians from stopping Milo's plan, Milo heads inside the Memory Extraction Machine room and frantically tries to get his mother up who has no idea of what is going on. Using the lazer gun he still has in his pocket, Milo blasts the locks so he can pull his mother away from the machine just as it fires its lazer. The machine's lazer causes the Nanny-bots to be shut down and Milo's mother is saved (Gribble's jet pack is destroyed while trying to stop the Martians from heading outside, as well with Ki accidentally starting the ship's launch system by saying Gribble's name). As a fight ensues between the male and female Martians, Milo realises that he has two minutes before liftoff and tries to get his mother to his feet. While asking him a question, Milo's mother realises that she is on Mars and begins freaking out until Milo calms her down before escaping room with breathing helmets and making their way to the ship (which has 60 seconds left before takeoff). While running, the angered Supervisor blasts her way through the door and prepares to shoot a lazer at Milo, intending to kill him for intervening with her plans. Gribble knocks her down and the lazer blast hits Milo at his feet, sending him flying and smashing his helmet to the ground, causing him to suffocate. After the ship takes off with Ki in it, Milo's mother gives her son her helmet, saving his life but sacrificing herself to save her son. Milo becomes saddened by this and the Martians begin to feel with awe as they had seen love for the first time. Gribble not wanting to let Milo's mother die, he races to the rock where he dropped his mother's helmet years ago and heads back to Milo before placing the helmet on Milo's mother's head, saving her life. Sharing a loving embrace as well apologising for what he said to her, Milo and his mother reconcile. Ki arrives back with the ship which makes Milo, his mother and Gribble run towards it as it lands on the ground. The Supervisor sprungs out of Mars sand and holds them at gunpoint until Ki knocks the gun out of the Supervisor's hands. Ki then shows her kind the family picture that she and her species need to be raised with families and love. The Supervisor tries to protest, but the Martians take her away. Back Home Ki and Gribble take Milo and his mother back to Earth where they say their final farewell and hoping to see each other again while Gribble stays on Mars to be with Ki. After the ship leaves, Milo and his mother make it back to their house, sharing another loving embrace before Milo's father returns home. Gallery Images 6F9345FF-CC7C-47CF-B33B-D155D5719DAE.jpeg Trivia *Milo is similar to Bambi, Penny (Bolt) and Cody (The Rescuers) as their last names are unknown and their mothers are not named in the films or books. Navigation Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Animal Kindness Category:Adventurers Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Big Good Category:Book Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Liars Category:Damsels Category:Outright